Of Awesome Love and Junk
by Sentiel Malfoy
Summary: Matthew Williams is practically invisible to everyone he meets but when he moved to England he forms an unlikely friendship with Gilbert Beilschmidt. As the two become closer awkward feeling start to develop but it won't tear their beautiful friendship apart. Or will it? No it won't!
1. Chapter 1

Life for Matthew Williams couldn't get much better (Read: Worse) than this. His family had just moved freaking countries and he was being forced to attend a brand new school. He didn't fit in all that well with other students because of his naturally quiet and submissive nature, that and he was just a generally an unsociable person anyway.

To top it all off he had fallen down the stairs of his new home- being the co-ordinated soul he is- and had his left arm tightly wrapped in a red cast. Luckily he is right handed so he would be able to write legibly. His brother Alfred was determined to cover every inch of his cast in obscenities much to his parents' upset. Their little Matthew should not be defiled in such ways.

England was very different to America in many ways. The housing was different, there was no local shopping mall, people had weird accents, all schools had uniforms and that was just the start. Matthew wasn't sure whether he liked all the changes or not but it wasn't like he could change things like that.

The first day of school was bound to be a nightmare in some shape or form. Someone was going to die. Well, maybe not that extreme but you get my point.

School wasn't Matthew's favourite place in the world but it beat staying at home and listening to Alfred hammer the life out of his X-Box controller. The school was quite small and had just short of 700 students. Every year was a close-knit formation of about 100 kids. Everyone knew everyone else' business and there was no end of gossip to go with it.

Alfred vowed to his little brother that he would stand by him for the first day but as soon as people started to pay attention to him, he left Matthew to fend for himself. The younger blond could only clutch his broken arm to his body and try and maneuver his way through the crowds of people. His new timetable was confusing as he had no clue where any of the classrooms were.

No one around him seemed to be paying any attention to him. His brother on the other hand had no less than 12 people come up to him to ask if he was new. Feeling dejected, Matthew looked around for his form room. B2 was the only thing written on his timetable for registration, which was immensely helpful! Not.

Just as he was approaching the room, the Canadian went headfirst into none other then Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Watch where you're going, retard!" Was Gilbert's first reaction to almost being knocked over but he quickly re-thought his next outburst when he saw the pile of almost-crying cute on the floor.

"Sorry," Matthew muttered as he got up clumsily. Tears stung his eyes with embarrassment. He kept his head low and tried to walk away but the stranger stopped him.

"Don't be sorry, I probably should have paid attention as well. You're new right?" Mattie nodded. "Well in that case I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He looked up to see a very attractive sight standing before him. The boy, or Gilbert as he had been informed, was rather tall with white hair and red eyes. His skin was very pale and smooth.

"I'm Matthew Williams," he said shakily, unsure of whether or not to trust this guy.

"What did you do to your arm?" Matthew looked down at his arms, momentarily forgetting his injury.

"Wha-? Oh, right. I fell down the stairs." Gilbert cringed.

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Well it was cool meeting you Mattie. I gotta get to form. BYE!" Gilbert ran off with a grin on his face and Matthew just looked on in disbelief. Someone had actually remembered his name for more then a few seconds. Usually people would forget Matthew in a heartbeat or not even see him in the first place. It gave him a warm feeling inside to be remember. Although Gilbert would probably forget him later, Matthew didn't care.

Form was a distressing affair. Matthew's form tutor missed his name of the register and when she remember, she made him introduce himself to the class by stating his name and hobbies- it was the most embarrassing thing the boy had ever had to do.

History was first. Gilbert was in his history class, Matthew noticed as he walked the doors. Gilbert looked up and grinned at him on entry. This made Mattie blush and head to the back of the classroom to the only spare seat.

_He remembered me. He actually remembered me. _

Matthew was almost overcome with happiness at the notion of someone remembering him as the lesson started.

"Partners for the project will be on the board in a minute. No swapping and no complaining that you don't like the person you are paired with. Live with it," Mr Charles droaned. Matthew blanched at the thought of having to work with someone he didn't know. _Please be Gilbert._ He silently chanted, praying that the one boy he knew in this school would be set to work with him.

The list of names popped up on the Smart Board. Matthew scanned them quickly for his name only to find it wasn't on there.

He raised his hand and informed Mr Charles of his mistake. The grumpy teacher just said, "Pick a pair and form a three."

His violet eyes moved over to the front of the class where Gilbert was sitting next to a long-haired blond boy and a curly-haired brunette. He watched as the albino high-fived the long-haired one and grinned.

"I don't know anyone though," Matthew said quickly, just as Mr Charles was about to move away.

"Gilbert! Francis!" The history teacher yelled. The boys in question whipped their heads around to see what they were needed for. "Work with him for the project."

Both boys got up, leaving the brunette on his own, and came to sit with Matthew.

"Hey Mattie," Gilbert said easily, as if they'd been friends for years.

"Mattie? How do you know him?" Francis answered, his accent coming through strongly.

"I met him earlier in the corridor didn't I Mattie?" Matthew simply nodded, unable to look either of them in the eye.

"I'm Francis, nice to meet you Matthew," the French student said politely.

"Nice to meet you too," Mattie replied quietly.

"Well then, what are we even going to do this stupid project on?" Francis asked now they had the name thing sorted.

Gilbert spoke up, "I dunno. I was thinking Prussia though."

"You always pick Prussia! It's not even a country!"

"Well it was and it was awesome!"

"We should do France, the country of l'amour."

"Ew no. Prussia."

"France."

"Prussia."

"France."

"Which one do would you pick?" Gilbert questioned Matthew who was trying desperately to mold himself into the chair while the others argued.

"Err... Prussia? I know a lot about France already." Gilbert whooped and proceeded to tease Francis about losing. Francis was much more interested in Matthew's last comment though.

"What do you know about France?" he asked, completely ignoring the boasting German.

Matthew blushed again. So much attention in one day! He could barely contain himself. "My papa is French. He used to tell me stories all the time about where he used to live there."

"Can you speak French?" Francis asked it French to test Matthew.

"Oui." Matthew said, starting to really like this guy already.

"Ahh fabulous," Francis continued, still in French. "This way we can trash talk Gilbert and he won't know what we are saying!"

Gilbert glared at his friend. This was so unfair.

"That would be mean!" Matthew protested but didn't stop speaking in the foreign language.

"Yes, yes it would."

The rest of the lesson continued much like that. By the end Gilbert never wanted to hear another French word in his life, sadly he was best friends with a Frenchman so he didn't have much choice. Matthew was so happy! He had two new friends and he had only been at school a few hours. He had never really had 'friends' before. He had had people he knew that he occasionally talked to but never a friend.

Next lesson hadn't been as pleasant as the first though. A Cuban boy called Carlos had come up to him rather aggressively, claiming he had pissed him off earlier. Mattie had been terrified and had no clue how to deal with such a person. Carlos had stopped halfway through his string of threats and pointed out that the other kiid didn't have a cast. He had looked for Alfred not Matthew. The smaller boy didn't know whether to be scared or not.

During his maths class, the Canadian had been ignored. He knew no one and sat alone at the back of the room and did his work in peace. As he worked his mind drifted off to his brother. Alfed had already managed to get him into trouble by doing God knows what to Carlos. He wasn't too concerned about that though- he could deal with his brother at home- but he was wondering about how Alfred was getting on.

His brother was loud, outgoing and seemed to think himself the hero in most situations. People were usually drawn to the American because of his good looks and huge personality. Growing up with such a brother would leave one living in the shadows but Matthews just sort of dealt with it.

Break flew by, as did third period, then lunch, then English and then we reach science with Alfred. Alfred shrugged off a couple of girls that wanted to sit with him and sat next to his brother instead.

"Hey little bro! How ya doin'?" Alfred said a little too loudly causing Mr Ross to shush him.

Matthew smiled at his brother. "Good. And yourself? Got a girlfriend yet?" he teased.

"Pfft no! God Mattie we've only been at school a few hours. I'm not a man-whore!" Mr Ross shushed him once again.

"Not so loud idiot!"

Alfred pouted. "I'll be as loud as I want. You met anyone cool yet?"

"Yeah. A couple of people have been really nice to me."

"You mean they didn't reject you?"

"Yes Alfred."

"Wow!"

"If you two don't stop talking I will get On-Call."

"Yes sir," They droned.

After school Matthew walked home (Tried to at least- he got lost four times) with the biggest of smiles on his face. When he got home he darted straight up to his room and pulled a little red book out from under his bed and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was good. I have two friends. People actually paid attention to me!_

_I'm so excited for tomorrow._

_Bye!_

__ooOoo

**Well that was fun. This is like a draft so people can tell me what they think of it (Hint, hint) :D **

**I will probably go over it and add stuff but for now this is the first chapter of my prucan!**

**(Originally posted on Wattpad but I wanted to try it on here!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Watcha even gonna do in gym if your arm is busted?" Alfred asked his little brother as they walked to school. It was only their second day at the posh new British school but already the boys were settling in well. Matthew had already made two friends which was a first for the little blond. Alfred had a swarm of people wanting to know who he was and why he had come to the school in the first place but that was nothing new. Alfred always got the attention he wanted.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just sit out," Matthew replied, casually kicking a few stones in his path.

"That'll be so boring!"

"Yeah, I know Al."

An uncomfortable silence over came them as they trudged on. The brothers had a good relationship but they were still two very different people.

Once they reached the school gates, Alfred left Mattie to go find his group. That left Matthew feeling annoyed and alone. With nothing else to he headed to form. As he was walking down a corridor he passed an unhappy looking Carlos. He ducked his head down and tried not to be noticed.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The only time when he tries not to be noticed, he is noticed! Go figure!

"W-well, y-you know... form," Matthew stuttered.

Carlos stomped up the Matthew and grabbed his throat, shoving him into the nearest wall. Matthew was so scared now but he wasn't the strongest of people so couldn't exactly push the Cuban away.

"So Alfred, whatcha gonna do this time?" Dammit! Matthew had forgotten to talk to Alfred about sorting this whole thing out.

"Actually I'm Matthew, his brother." Carlos looked taken aback and took some pressure of off Matthew's neck.

Suddenly, Carlos was flung back against the opposite wall. Matthew didn't know what to do so he just sort of stood their and looked confused.

"Leave Mattie alone you jerk!" Gilbert was stood there, hands on hips, looking proud of himself. The dark-skinned boy was dragging himself off the floor while snarling at the awesome 'Prussian' who had floored him.

"Piss off Gilbert," was all Carlos managed to say before his hasty exit.

"You okay?" Matthew nodded and picked up his bag which had been flung off his shoulder on initial impact of the wall. "Good. It's too early to go to form, come with me." Gilbert grabbed his wrist (His good wrist) and pulled him down the corridor. The little blond didn't know what to do so he just followed.

They had only know each other for two days, why was Gilbert being so nice to him? This didn't make any sense. For years he had been ignored and forgotten, made to feel like no one cares and then as soon as he moved to a knew country people start to pay attention to him. Maybe it was just England, he didn't know but what he did know was that he certainly liked his knew home now he had a couple of friends.

Once they reached their destination Matthew recognised the blond-haired French boy, Francis, and the curly-haired boy he didn't yet know the name of. He later found out that curly-haired boy was called Antonio and that he was a huge fan of hugging, something that Matthew was not used to.

Weirdly enough the four boys became the best of friends. You would never of thought it but Matthew slotted right into the open stop of 'innocent one' in their group. He blushed at all their perverse jokes and was happy not to know about half the things they discussed.

Gilbert was by far the boldest in the group, he was not afraid to say or do anything he wanted to. Francis was the most... experienced. He gave the best 'relationship' advice and often enjoyed speaking in French with Matthew so the other two couldn't understand them. Antonio was the cutest, he loved his hugs and was so affectionate everyone got cavities when they were around him.

Matthew settled down perfectly into his new school and so had Alfred (But Alfred was bound to though so he didn't count). Although not everybody noticed him, he didn't care. He had his self-proclaimed awesome friends and that was all he needed. The Carlos issue was cleared up soon after their second incident.

And then a year passed and no one knew where it went... But Matthew was certain of one thing: It was probably the best year of his life.

So a whole year had passed since Matthew and Alfred first walked through those school gates and so much had changed. Alfred had a girlfriend! An actual real-life girlfriend! Her name was Alice and she was very pretty but also rather deadly. Her temper was short and almost everything Alfred did annoyed her but, some how, they were perfect for each other. Matthew was still without a relationship though he did have feelings for a certain someone- no he didn't! He did not have feelings for anyone.

Antonio had also revealed some truths about himself. Matthew wasn't completely surprised to find out about the Spaniard being gay but he was surprised when he met his boyfriend. His boyfriend was a fiery Italian boy called Lovino, Matthew had seen him about school before and would never pair those two together, not in a million years. But the main thing was the two were in love and that's all that really matters.

Gilbert had become Matthews best friend and the two were amazing hard to separate. Francis often cooed about how cute the two looked together which provoked blushing from them both. That then lead to Antonio claiming his impeccable gaydar was going to explode with rainbows.

They were happy.

ooOoo

"Wow, it's kinda scary how long we've been here," Alfred said cheerily, swinging the hand that was linked with his girlfriend's backward and forward slowly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It feels like we were just getting on the plane to England yesterday," Matthew sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky as he walked.

It was Saturday and Alfred had the genius idea of going to the park with Alice and Matthew. He even went to the trouble of inviting Gilbert, Francis and Antonio so Matthew didn't feel like a third wheel around the couple. The cheery blond boy didn't though realise that Alice hated Francis with a vengeance. 'Ah well,' Alfred had said when Alice informed him of her hatred for the French boy, 'It can't be that bad ahahaha.' He really didn't know what he was in for.

"I'm so glad we came here though," Alfred went on to say.

"It's not like you had a choice. Your father got a job here, you weren't just off on an adventure," Alice pointed out. The comment made Alfred pout.

"Haha, don't ruin his fun," Matthew laughed. The trio had almost at the park gates and at the gates were the fabulous Bad Touch Trio, plus an annoyed looking Lovino (He had probably been dragged here by Antonio), waiting for them.

Antonio waved and put his arm around Lovino's waist only to pushed away for probably the 1000th time. Francis smiled as he noticed Alice glowering at him, oh how he loved to wind her up!

"Mon cher, how wonderful it is to see you again," Francis cooed. Matthew almost whimpered when he saw the fire ignite in Alice's eyes and darted away to go see Gilbert. When he looked back, Alfred shot him a silent plea for help but he was far more interested in Gilbert- not in that way though!

"Hi Gil, " Matthew greeted calmly. Gilbert, however was less calm and pulled Matthew into a big hug. Antonio took his chance and joined in because he's Antonio and hugs are what he lives for. After they pulled back a jealous Lovino dragged Antonio over to him and latched onto his arm. Toni just smirked like it had been his plan all along.,

"How is my awesome Mattie today?" The 'Prussian' asked.

"F-fine," Matthew replied, stuttering as his brain processed the 'my awesome Mattie' over and over.

Almost everyone knew about the crushes but no one wanted to say anything because Gilbert is scary is scary when he wants to be.

"And yourself?"

"Good." There was an awkward silence slowly filled by Antonio cooing over Lovi somewhere in the background.

"Hey guys," Alfred momenterilly saved them from anymore awkwardness, "Me, Alice, Francis, Toni and that weird Italian kid-"

"I HAVE A NAME JACK-ASS!"

"-are gonna go talk and junk. You two just wander around or summin." With that Alfred trotted away.

"Al!" Matthew tried to yell after his brother but he just ignored him and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, leaving with the rest of the group.

"So..." Gilbert tried.

"Err... Wanna go throw things at the ducks?" Matthew suggested weakly.

"Sure."

-Meanwhile-

"We should call it something cool like Operation Love Struck or something."

"That's ridiculous and besides, we're just trying to get them together, not make it into some weird spy game," Alice pointed out. She always had to shoot her boyfriend down, didn't she? Oh well. Alfred sprung back up straight away regardless.

"Alice is right but how are we even meant to get them together. First we have to get at least one of them to admit their love," Toni added.

"Have you met either of them? They're both bone-heads. I say we lock them in a room and let them get on with it," Lovi joined in with the conversation because they weren't going to sort it out themselves. He still earned some strange looks from Alfred and Alice.

"You are all correct... Well sort of but I think it is best if we make them realise their passionate l'amour for each other on their own. They just need a little help from us," Francis said.

They weren't getting anywhere.

-Back to Mattie and Gil-

They soon got bored with throwing sticks at the ducks and decided to take a break. Mattie sat beside Gilbert, looking out at the lake and trying not to notice the delicious smell of the boy next to him. Little did he know that Gilbert was having the exact same problem. It was so awkward! Gilbert felt the butterflies in his belly. He had never felt this way about anyone before was certain he wasn't gay but every time he was near Mattie he felt so happy. What was he meant to do?

"Mattie I have something to tell you."

**ooOoo**

**That was a nice cliff hanger!**

**Sorry about the time skip, I just wanted to get things moving and sorry about the genderbending (I think I'm only going to genderbend England but I haven't really planned this). I always find with so many guys in Hetalia you can't really ship all your pairings because with that many gay guys in one school it become very unrealistic. That and I really like genderbeing!**


End file.
